


Shoe Game

by Ein_Nachkussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Dorks alert, Fluff, Love, M/M, Read this if you want to smile, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Nachkussen/pseuds/Ein_Nachkussen
Summary: Alfred and Arthur play their own version of the 'Wedding Shoe Game' at the reception of their wedding





	Shoe Game

“Hello, Hello, Hello everyone!” Matthew began, smiling into the microphone as he drew the attention of the crowd to him, “On behalf of the grooms, we thank you for attending the wedding of Mr and Mr Alfred and Arthur Kirkland-Jones— fuck, that’s a mouthful— please continue to enjoy the reception. Now, since this is a small wedding and fun little reception, we thought it’d be nice to play a little game…” 

Matthew then stood to the side, revealing the two grooms, Alfred and Arthur sitting back-to-back on chairs. Even after their wedding, the two grooms looked so handsome, still wearing their nice black suits and the joy of wedding-blush on their fresh cheeks. This was already the happiest day of both of their lives, and now it was going to be one of the most fun, judging by the game that Matthew had set up within the bright reception space, which was decorated with a lot of baby blue and light green flowers and ribbons. 

“Usually, this game is played using shoes, but due to the fact that neither of our grooms wear heels, the shoes are too similar, so we opted to use something a little more familiar to each groom’s character…” As Matthew said this, Alfred and Arthur lifted their arms to reveal what they held. In one hand, they held the American flag, and the Union Jack in the other, a clear indication of which flag resembled which newlywed. 

“YESSS!” A friend shouted from within the crowd, which made Alfred and Arthur laugh. 

“For those who don’t know this game, I’m going to ask a question, and Alfred and Arthur have to answer as to who is the best fit, through their flags. So, when the Union Jack is lifted, they’ve answered Arthur, and if the American flag is lifted, they answered Alfred. What makes this funny for all of us, is that neither newlywed can see what the other is doing,” Matthew explained, “It’s a fun and humble wedding game, which we are about to ruin.” 

Matthew chuckled as he took out a piece of paper, muttering, “Oh yeah, I have a list ready… And no, I’m not gonna ask the very obvious intimate gay couple question—none of us want to know the answer to that. Besides, that’s too easy.” 

And so, the questions began. 

“Who spends the most money?”  
Almost instantly, Alfred and Arthur lifted the American flag, and the crowd reacted accordingly with the loud laughter. 

“Who is more likely to get a traffic ticket?”  
Alfred and Arthur responded by shamefully lifting their own flags, before Alfred changed to the Union Jack, effectively and unknowingly throwing Arthur under the bus. 

“Who made the first move?”  
Alfred and Arthur both lifted the American flag proudly, and Alfred even waved his around a little bit in a show of pride. But then again, everyone heard the romantic story of how they met, with it ending with Alfred being the one to ask Arthur out. 

“Who chooses where you eat for dinner?”  
Before Alfred and Arthur lowered the American flag, they both lifted it again, and with the same amount of enthusiasm from Alfred, like he knew that Arthur had lifted his flag too. 

“Who has the best sense of style?”  
Alfred and Arthur lifted their own flags, unapologetic and well aware of the crowd’s loud reaction. 

“Who loses things the most?”  
At first, Alfred lifted the Union Jack, and Arthur lifted the American flag. But after a few seconds, Alfred slowly lowered the Union Jack and replaced it with the American flag, accepting his defeat. 

“Who calls their parents the most?”  
After a few seconds of thought, Alfred and Arthur lifted their own flags, much to the joy of both of their mothers and fathers, who were sitting with the crowd, on their own decorated table. 

“Get ready, who has the weirdest family?”  
Immediately, Arthur lifted his flag and embraced it, much to the loud noises made by his brothers. But all eyes fell to Alfred, as everyone wondered whether he’s brave enough to admit what he knows is true. But eventually, he embraced it and lifted the Union Jack, and the crowd roared in laughter, and Alfred nodded, knowing that he’s not going to be killed by the Kirkland’s for his answer. 

“Who’s the funniest?”  
They both shamelessly lifted their own flag. 

“Who is more likely to drop their phone in the toilet?”  
Arthur lifted the American flag as Alfred roared in laughter as he lifted his own flag, admitting loudly, “I ALREADY HAVE, MATT, YOU BASTARD!” 

“I know. Now, who has the better taste in music?”  
Arthur quickly lifted his own flag, and while Alfred took longer to decide, he lifted Arthurs, before giving in and switching to his own. 

“Hooo… Gilbert dared me to put this in, so blame him. Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?”  
Alfred instantly lifted the Union Jack, while Arthur froze in his seat with his eyes wide. But after nearly a minute, Arthur shamefully lifted his own flag, coming to terms with his position, which was very amusing to the crowd of wedding guests. 

“Who spoils the dog?”  
They lifted the other’s flag, but Arthur was more enthusiastic, even yelling ‘THERE’S A REASON OUR DOG IS FAT!’ before Alfred responded, ‘YEAH, I SEE YOU SNEAK HIM CHEESE!’ 

“Who spoils the other?”  
Instantly, they lifted the other’s flag, admitting the feelings that made the crowd echo with awe. 

“Who is more likely to use all of the hot water?”  
After some seconds of deliberation, Alfred lifted the Union Jack, before Arthur lifted the American flag.

“Who will spoil your child the most?”  
They lifted their own flags, shameless in their admission of wanting to spoil the baby they will adopt someday, they already couldn’t wait.

“Who is always the first to say, I’m sorry?”  
After a few seconds of deliberation, Arthur lifted the American flag, and was followed by Alfred, who swapped to the Union Jack, before going back to the American flag, not even Arthur looked very confident with his answer. 

“Who is better looking?”  
Almost instantly, Alfred lifted the Union Jack, and Arthur lifted the American flag, lifting it so hard that he almost fell from his chair. 

“Who said, I love you, first?”  
They both lifted the Union Jack, and Arthur’s head fell into his free hand as he listened to the crowd coo at him, as he knew that Alfred lifted by their history together. It’s true, Arthur did tell Alfred that he loved him first. 

“Who is more likely to get sunburned?”  
Instantly, the Union Jack was waved, as Arthur’s intolerance to the sun was well-known. 

“Who is most likely to get lost?”  
They both lifted the others flag. Which was funny, because they both get lost, even when they’re together if they don’t have the help of a GPS. 

“Who is the most stubborn?”  
This time, they both lifted their own flags. 

“Who is the best kisser?”  
They both kept their own flags up, and Arthur even confidently waved the Union Jack around. 

“Who gives the best cuddles?”  
But then, to the surprise and delight of the crowd, they both quickly swapped to wave the others flag. Both grooms blushed to the loud noise of the awing of the crowd. 

“Finally, question number twenty-five: who do you love most in the world?”  
To the joy of everyone in the crowd, they proudly waved the flag of their partner. The game was over now and both husbands were free to turn around and face each other, both looking at each other with wide and loving-eyes. It wasn’t long before they gave in to the temptation, and sealed the deal with another kiss, like they were standing at the altar all over again.


End file.
